


Прочь из моей головы!

by Bek_SB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Соулмейт!AU, где предназначенные друг другу люди в определенный момент жизни обретаю способность мысленно общаться друг с другом.После войны Гарри учится жить обычной жизнью. Пока в газете не появляется совершенно неожиданная статья, меняющая всё.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Прочь из моей головы!

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, фанфик написан вот для этой группы - https://vk.com/thedrarrycommunity . Песня: Сплин - прочь из моей головы. 
> 
> Присутствует огромный такой намек (читай - прямым текстом написано) на Фред/Джордж, и, да, там всё очень грустно. Впрочем, если вам не нравится твинцест, помните, что в некоторых трактовках соулмейтом может быть не только возлюбленный, но и просто самый близкий тебе человек: друг или брат/сестра. Это просто значит, что вы идеально понимаете друг друга.  
> Еще есть намек на Альбус/Геллерт, но тут совсем призрачно всё.

Гарри Поттер женился.

Казалось бы, множество людей, как маглов, так и магов, каждый день по всему миру вступают в брак. Гарри обычным человеком не был. Герой войны, Мальчик-который-выжил, Юноша-который-победил, Избранный и сотня других имен, которыми так щедро его награждали репортёры. Гарри с радостью сбежал бы на край света от них всех, и он знал, что Джинни сбежала бы тоже. Как и он сам, его будущая жена не любила шумиху вокруг своего имени — им этого хватило еще после победы, когда репортёры с наслаждением выкапывали всевозможные скелеты как из шкафа Героя, так и из шкафа его девушки, и вообще всех, кто хоть как-то был с ними связан.

И, тем не менее, Гарри Поттер женился на Джинни Уизли спустя почти год после победы, и репортёры с новыми силами как пираньи набросились на эту новость. Обсуждали всё — от списка гостей до вкуса и цены шампанского. Гарри взял отпуск (начальник понимающе улыбнулся, похлопал по плечу и ободряюще сказал, что аврорат переживет без своего героя в ближайшее время), Джинни же сдавала последние экзамены и была защищена от этого бедствия в школе. Кто бы еще защитил их от бесконечных потоков писем от разочарованных поклонниц и из всевозможных газет?

За две недели до свадьбы, совершенно обычным утром, Гарри по уже устоявшейся привычке заваривал себе на своей собственной кухне максимально крепкий кофе. Первое, что он сделал после войны, — купил квартиру. Второе — кофеварку. Было ли это последствиями войны или уничтожения крестража, жившего в нём, но каждую ночь ему снились кошмары. Не всегда о Тёмном Лорде, часто он и вовсе не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось уже спустя секунды после того, как вскакивал с криком с постели. Когда с ним оставалась Джинни, он, бывало, не спал всю ночь, чтобы не пугать её, хотя и осознавал, что рано или поздно придется.

Гарри подозревал, что знает, с чем это может быть связано. Как бы он был рад, если бы всё, что оставила ему война, были кошмары!

Он заварил себе кофе и привычным жестом развернул газету, делая глоток. Кофе бодрил постепенно, всё же организм привыкал. Но в ту же секунду он поперхнулся, широко раскрытыми глазами таращась на заголовок статьи на первой полосе.

«ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР СОУЛМЕЙТ ДРАКО МАЛФОЯ?»

Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в горле, досчитал до десяти и вновь посмотрел на статью. Заголовок не изменился, только буквы дрожали — тряслись руки Гарри. На фотографиях был он сам после победы, а еще Драко Малфой в суде, истощавший, но вышедший из-под стражи с честным именем. Показания Гарри давал сам, тогда они в последний раз и виделись. Малфой сбежал во Францию, Гарри остался в Лондоне с Джинни. Никто не должен был узнать, да и не мог.

И словно в насмешку, судьба дернула нить его жизни. В голове раздался знакомый голос, некогда полный надменности и ехидства.

— _Поттер?_

***

Когда младшему из пары исполняется семнадцать, соулмейты обретают возможность слышать друг друга. Гарри хорошо помнил тот день: счастливое семейство Уизли, подготовка к грядущему празднику, бесконечные просьбы Рона сказать ему сразу же, мягко улыбающаяся на такой энтузиазм своего соулмейта Гермиона, полный надежды взгляд Джинни. Гарри сбежал от них в сад за полчаса до полуночи и отсчитывал секунды, в надежде услышать хоть чей-нибудь голос.

И он услышал. Полный неверия, надменности и ужаса, слишком знакомый голос:

— _Поттер?_

***

— _Поттер?_ — повторил голос. Гарри понял, что молчал в ответ слишком долго. Его можно было понять, он и не думал, что когда-нибудь вновь услышит Малфоя в своей голове.

— _Да._

В ответ послышалось фырканье, и от этого знакомого способа выражения недовольства Гарри пришел в себя.

— _Что за хрень, Поттер?_

Гарри поморщился от ругательства. Эта привычка укоренилась у Малфоя под конец войны, и с тех пор не желала исчезать.

— _Сам бы хотел знать,_ — а потом до Гарри дошло, на что намекал Драко, и он возмущенно добавил: — _Я никому не говорил!_

Драко тяжело вздохнул.

— _Поттер, я знаю, что ты тупой, но не настолько._

Гарри почувствовал, как лицо вспыхнуло от оскорбления. Он почему-то умудрился забыть, что они, вообще-то, ненавидят друг друга. Но голос Малфоя в голове звучал настолько правильно, что было больно. Гарри понимал, что это из-за того, что они соулмейты, и становилось только больнее. Он решил не отвечать, Малфой молчал тоже, но Гарри всё еще чувствовал его своеобразное присутствие. И злился еще больше. Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, он погрузился в статью. Источник информации оставался анонимным, а вот журналист развивал мысль в сторону «можем ли мы верить показаниям мистера Поттера по делу мистера Малфоя в связи с открывшимися обстоятельствами? Не требует ли это дело пересмотра?». Несмотря на злость, Гарри почувствовал беспокойство.

— _Ты же в безопасности?_ — спросил он.

Драко фыркнул.

— _Не беспокойся, Поттер, никто не посмеет опровергать слова национального героя._

— Это не то, что я имел ввиду, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, но решил не сообщать эту мысль Драко. Вместо этого он решил действовать: — _Нам нужно встретиться и обсудить ситуацию._

— _Нечего обсуждать_ , — резко ответил Малфой. — _И я не вернусь в Англию._

— _Я легко могу получить портключ во Францию, в любой город._

Повисла тишина. Гарри знал, что Драко просчитывает варианты и риски.

— _Хорошо. Завтра, в три часа утра по моему времени. Сообщи мне место, когда получишь портключ._

Опять наступила тишина, но теперь совершенно пустая и холодная. Гарри почувствовал, что его трясет. Он не думал, что еще хоть когда-нибудь сможет услышать этот голос, он не думал, что еще может…

Война забрала у него не только спокойные ночи, но и возможность слышать своего соулмейта.

***

Вокзал, где Гарри с Дамблдором только что закончили обсуждать ситуацию после смерти героя, полнился тишиной, прерываемый только звуками, издаваемыми существом, некогда бывшим Темным Лордом. Гарри беспокоило что-то еще, но он никак не мог уловить, что именно.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — заботливо уточнил Дамблдор. У них оставалось совсем мало времени, Гарри должен был что-то решить.

Гарри уже хотел ответить, что всё хорошо, но внезапно понял, что именно его беспокоило. Там, где весь последний год ощущалось незримое присутствие Малфоя, сейчас была лишь пустота и холод.

— Мой соулмейт… — вскинулся Гарри, беспокойство разрасталось в его душе. — Я не могу чувствовать его здесь?

Он и сам не заметил, что употребил местоимение «он», раскрывая часть карт. Впрочем, Дамблдора это, должно быть, мало волновало. Но профессор нахмурился, пронизывая мальчика взглядом.

— Было время, когда мой соулмейт закрывал своё сознание от меня, — поделился он, прикрывая глаза, но Гарри успел заметить изменившийся взгляд, — но я всё равно чувствовал, что он жив. Он умер позже меня, но пока я был здесь, я мог говорить с ним, но, думаю, это только потому, что мы оба, без скромности, очень сильные маги, владеющие легилеменцией. И теперь, когда мы оба здесь, эта способность никуда не делась.

Гарри нахмурился, догадываясь, о ком говорил профессор. Но это не подходило под его ощущения. Малфой уже закрывался от него, но это чувствовалось совсем не так. Мог ли Волдеморт убить его? Сердце болезненно сжалось от этой мысли. Дамблдор постучал пальцами по подлокотнику своего стула.

— Время уходит, Гарри.

Поттер кивнул, и они поднялись. Вдалеке послышался шум приближающегося поезда. Дамблдор посмотрел ему в глаза. Во взгляде профессора читалось раскаяние и извинение.

— Ты, по сути, умер, Гарри, — сказал он. — Связь соулмейтов — совершенно прекрасное, но вместе с тем очень хрупкое и неизученное явление. Кто знает, как это событие могло повлиять на неё.

— До свидания, профессор, — кивнул Гарри. Сейчас миру не нужны были его личные проблемы. Миру нужен был герой и защитник. И Поттер смирился с этим.

Он закрыл глаза и сделал свой следующий вдох уже на поляне, где ранее пал жертвой проклятия Волдеморта. Со своими проблемами он разберется после победы.

***

Когда дверь хлопнула, Гарри всё еще сидел за столом на кухне, держась одной рукой за кружку с остывшим кофе, другой — за газету, открытой на странице со всё той же статьей, и невидящим взглядом смотрел в пустоту. Джинни кинула ключи на тумбочку у входа и прошла на кухню, двигаясь немного резко. Со скрипом отодвинула еще один стул, прежде чем сесть, вырывая таким образом Гарри из своих мыслей. Он поднял на неё взгляд, пытаясь прочитать её эмоции до начала разговора.

Джинни выглядела потерянной. Длинные волосы, которые она обычно заплетала в аккуратную косу, растрепались, в глазах — вопрос и непонимание. На мантии остался пепел от путешествия по каминной сети. Она пренебрегла косметикой, так что были видны круги под глазами от бессонных ночей перед экзаменами.

Внезапно, в едином порыве, она собралась, поджала губы и откинулась на спинку стула, став решительной и упрямой.

— Итак, это правда? — только голос её всё равно дрожал.

Гарри опустил глаза. Он помнил, как в первые дни после войны Джинни призналась ему, что её соулмейт умер спустя месяц после её семнадцатилетия. Она не успела влюбиться в него, но они успели стать хорошими друзьями. Гарри сказал, что его соулмейт умер тоже. И тогда они решили остаться вместе. Он солгал ей, и теперь она об этом знала.

— Да, — выдохнул он.

Джинни отвернулась, опустив плечи. Видимо, заново переживала всё то послевоенное время, когда они буквально сражались со своими демонами, и она думала, что он разделяет её боль.

— Он Пожиратель Смерти, — произнесла она в пустоту.

Гарри мог бы начать защищать Малфоя, как защищал его на суде, как защищал его потом перед друзьями и перед Орденом. Но он не стал: Джинни и так всё это знала и понимала.

Девушка прикусила нижнюю губу: привычка, появившаяся после войны, когда она училась заново справляться с эмоциями. Гарри неловко протянул руку и сжал её ладонь — маленькую и теплую, привычную. Они часто держались за руки.

— Я всё еще хочу остаться с тобой, — сказал он. И почти не лгал: Драко никогда не согласился бы остаться с ним.

Она подняла на него взгляд и печально улыбнулась.

— Я потеряла своего соулмейта, Гарри, — мягко сказала она. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал то же, что чувствую я. — Но он чувствовал. Весь последний год он чувствовал холод и пустоту, и теперь, когда Драко замолчал, он чувствовал эту пустоту вновь. Он просто не знал, как объяснить это Джинни. — Я пойму, если ты выберешь его.

И это была правда. Несмотря на боль в голосе, несмотря на не пролитые слезы в глазах, Джинни бы поняла.

Гарри уже собирался ответить, когда раздался стук в стекло. Этого стоило ожидать. Сова была ему знакома, принадлежала Рону и Гермионе. Гарри пришлось отпустить руку Джинни, чтобы подойти к окну и, когда он отвязал письма и вернулся обратно, Джинни уже сидела, обняв себя руками, печальная и закрывшаяся. Письмо было коротким: «Гарри, пожалуйста, скажи, что это неправда. Если это устроил сам хорёк в погоне за славой, я найду его и набью ему морду. Рон». Ниже была приписка почерком Гермионы: «Не слушай Рона. Нам надо всё спокойно обсудить. Если это правда, я смогу его вразумить. Гермиона».

Гарри откинул записку на стол и Джинни, наклонившись вперед, пробежала взглядом по строчкам. Покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась. Видимо, рвение Рона вызвало и у неё ностальгию по ушедшим временам.

А затем она вдруг рассмеялась. Гарри на секунду испугался, что это истерический смех и уже вскочил за водой, но Джинни его остановила и, отсмеявшись, почти искренне улыбнулась:

— Просто это действительно смешно, Гарри. Ты и Малфой. Я внезапно вспомнила, каким испуганным ты выглядел весь свой день рождения.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Сложно не выглядеть испуганным, когда весь день голос твоего заклятого врага отпускает язвительные комментарии в твоей голове.

Они снова рассмеялись. Напряжение отпускало, но теперь они чувствовали себя неловко, словно Малфой лично находился в комнате и таращился на них из темного угла.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросила Джинни спустя минуту тишины.

— Мы договорились встретиться. Попытаемся придумать, что с этим делать. Писать опровержения в газету, может быть?

Джинни нежно улыбнулась, глядя на него.

— Встреться с ним сегодня, — она поднялась, собираясь уходить. — А потом скажи мне, если решишь отменить свадьбу. Я, конечно, позлюсь на тебя какое-то время, но не думай, что ты потеряешь меня.

— Спасибо, — он потянулся поцеловать её, но в последний момент она повернулась и подставила щеку, а после поспешно покинула квартиру.

***

Париж красив ночью. Особенно с моста не такого далёкого от Эйфелевой башни. Ночной Париж — клише для влюбленных. Гарри и Драко не были влюбленными, но были соулмейтами, и оттого встреча приобретала болезненно ироничный оттенок.

— Поттер, — поприветствовал его Драко. Он, как и Гарри, скрылся под маскировочными чарами, но даже его маска оставалась надменно-утонченной.

— Малфой.

— Пройдемся.

Драко повел его по узким улочкам. У Гарри голова кружилась от одинаковых зданий и не параллельных дорог. Странно было говорить вслух, даже на суде они не перекинулись ни единым словом.

— Что мы будем делать? — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но вышло коряво. Малфой весь скривился, прежде чем ответить.

— _Мы_ ничего делать не будем, — ответил он сквозь зубы. — А вот ты дашь опровержение, для начала. Затем женишься на своей Уизлетте, и люди забудут свои глупые идеи.

Вопреки логике, Гарри не был счастлив полученному решению. Напротив, слова Малфоя ранили. Гарри, кажется, сам не отдавал себе отчета, что где-то в его подсознании жила надежда, что ответ будет несколько… иным.

— И всё? — уточнил он. — А что ты будешь делать?

— То же, что делал последний год: счастливо жить в единственном поместье, не отобранном добросовестным Министерством магии.

Звучало вполне в духе Малфоя.

— Мы могли бы… — начал Гарри, сам толком не зная, что хотел сказать. Но яростный взгляд Драко прервал его так и не оформившуюся мысль.

— Я же сказал, Поттер, никаких _мы_.

Драко остановился возле одной из дверей.

— Здесь можешь воспользоваться обратным портключом, — он смотрел чуть выше плеча Гарри. Это было странно, потому что сколько Гарри его помнил, Драко всегда предпочитал смотреть в глаза. Что-то сломалось в них во всех после Победы. Для некоторых она стала поражением.

— И мы никогда больше не увидимся? — спросил Гарри, не спеша заходить внутрь. Взгляд опустился на губы Малфоя, пробуждая единственное воспоминание, которое Гарри не должен был помнить. Наверное, часть мысли просочилась к Драко, потому что в следующую секунду он дернулся, напустил еще больше недовольства на лицо и сделал шаг в сторону от двери. Гарри подумал, что сегодня от него все сбегают.

— Никаких _мы_ , Поттер.

И поспешным шагом скрылся в переплетении узких улочек. Гарри некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, чего он добился этой встречей. Потом решил, что кое-чего добился, и толкнул дверь. Пора было возвращаться в Лондон.

***

Гарри опустил палочку и упал на колени. Тёмный Лорд был повержен и мёртвая тишина вокруг только готовилась разрешиться взрывом эмоций побежденных и победивших. Гарри поднял взгляд и чудом, не иначе, сразу выцепил из толпы взгляд серых глаз.

— _Ты жив… ты жив…_ — Гарри повторял это почти как мантру, не в состоянии отвести взгляд. Одна секунда растягивалась до вечности. И Гарри внезапно понял, что Драко тоже что-то мысленно кричит ему, но они не слышат друг друга. Там, где была с каждым днем всё сильнее крепнущая связь, осталась лишь пустота.

— Гарри Поттер победил Волдеморта! — крикнул кто-то из толпы.

Зал взорвался. Малфоя оттеснили к стене, на Гарри набросились его друзья. И они потеряли друг друга.

Только поздно вечером после всех поздравлений, после всех сочувствий, после долгих разговоров со всеми и каждым, Гарри получил возможность побыть в одиночестве. Он тут же скрылся в пустых коридорах, подальше от шума, продолжая отчаянно звать человека на той стороне связи.

И ответ пришел.

— Я тебя больше не слышу, — голос Драко разнесся по коридору. Гарри резко повернулся на голос.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил он. Голос жутко хрипел, а ноги уже еле держали, но почувствовал он это только сейчас.

— И что это значит? — они не сговариваясь забрались на один подоконник, но сели так далеко друг от друга, как только возможно.

— Дамблдор сказал, что это из-за заклятия Волдеморта, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул и приготовился впервые оформить произошедшее в лесу в речь. — Я был мертв.

Драко резко выдохнул, весь сжался, дернулся было в его сторону в неясном порыве, но тут же сдержал себя, отклоняясь еще дальше.

— Так теперь её нет? Связи, — он говорил отрывисто, растеряв всю свою надменность.

— Я не знаю, — Гарри закрыл глаза. Они сидели в тишине какое-то время. Гарри не хотел думать, в голове было непривычно тихо, но присутствие Драко странно успокаивало. За прошедший год они узнали друг друга по-другому, неспособные избавиться друг от друга, они притирались, искали компромиссы, а теперь вот вновь оказались словно по разные стороны стекла.

Драко спрыгнул на пол.

— Куда ты? — Гарри нахмурился.

Малфой удивленно вскинул бровь.

— Ты не спешишь сдавать меня Министерству, так что мне пора, пока кто-нибудь из твоих менее благородных товарищей не сделал этого за тебя.

Гарри вдруг понял, что произойдет дальше: Драко уйдет, и они больше никогда не встретятся, не свяжутся, ехидный голос не отвесит язвительный комментарий в его голове. Гарри протянул руку и схватил Малфоя за мантию, притягивая к себе, даже раньше, чем до конца осознал это действие.

— Поттер?

Гарри видел только удивление в серых глазах, тонкую линию губ, острые скулы, тени под глазами, нереально черные на бледной коже. Он притянул Драко ближе и сам подался вперед, сокращая расстояние. Их губы встретились, Гарри почувствовал холод, а затем — нерешительный ответ. В мозгу что-то взорвалось, кровь словно побежала по венам с новыми силами. Он застыл так, боясь поверить.

А в следующую секунду Драко оттолкнул его.

— Не приближайся ко мне, Поттер, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я всё еще Пожиратель Смерти, если ты не забыл.

И он сбежал.

Пустота в голове поселилась и в душе. Бесконечно долго Гарри просидел на том подоконнике, не понимая, почему всё пошло вот так. Губы еще помнили ощущение чужих губ, руки — холод чужой кожи. Когда Хогвартские часы пробили полночь, он заставил себя слезть с подоконника и найти друзей. В конце концов, время оплакивать умерших и праздновать победу. Миру всё еще нужен Герой, а со своими личными проблемами Гарри разберется позже.

***

На этом, наверное, Гарри должен был забыть про Малфоя. Как и обещал, он отправил в газету опровержение. Затем начал избегать Рона, ограничившись запиской, что всё хорошо и он разберется. А затем в какой-то день обнаружил себя на кладбище, среди всех погибших в той битве. Это место успокаивало. Если бы он пошел на могилу к родителям, ему бы пришлось говорить. Он всегда говорил с ними. Здесь же он мог молчать.

Но, как оказалось, он был здесь не один. Рыжая макушка мелькнула около одной из могил. Он подошел ближе, но, узнав Джорджа, попытался уйти, однако тот его уже заметил, и Гарри решил остаться.

После того дня Джордж исчез. Магазин остался на их с Фредом помощников, а сейчас и вовсе, кажется, готовился закрыться. Сам Джордж ни с кем не говорил. Как-то раз попытался, но постоянно делал паузы, словно кто-то должен был продолжить его мысль, поддержать. А может, кто-то должен был начать, и тогда Джордж поддержал бы. Но начинать было больше некому.

У Джорджа и Фреда была тайна. Они хранили её ото всех, но Гарри каким-то чудом случайно стал хранителем этой тайны тоже. И теперь он смотрел на Джорджа и видел, что происходит с человеком, прожившим со своим соулмейтом всю свою жизнь, а затем лишившимся его. Джордж угасал, и Гарри не хранил в своей душе надежду, что он проживет еще долго. Джордж и сам не хотел этого.

Гарри смотрел на Джорджа и думал о Малфое. Они никогда не были и никогда не будут столь близки. Та же Джинни объективно была ему куда ближе. Так почему Гарри не мог просто двигаться дальше?

Джордж протянул руку и провел кончиками пальцев по надгробию, а затем развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился возле Гарри. Он был мертвенно бледен и словно находился далеко не здесь. Гарри пугал его взгляд. Джордж положил руку ему на плечо и внезапно открыл рот, пытаясь что-то произнести. Наконец, ему удалось.

— Я потерял… его… своего соулмейта… — он дернул головой, словно желая посмотреть на кого-то, кто должен был стоять у его правого плеча. — Не потеряй… своего.

Он отпустил плечо Гарри, выглядя еще хуже: безвольно упавшая рука, сгорбленные плечи, потухший взгляд. Казалось, даже огонь волос покрылся нитями серебра. А может, так и было.

Гарри провожал его взглядом, пока Джордж не вышел за пределы кладбища, а затем аппарировал домой. Ему нужен был кофе, бумага и чернила. Ничто не мешает ему попробовать еще раз.

***

Он попробовал. Сова принесла ему его же письмо. Как и следующая за ней. Гарри попытался достать адрес Малфоя, но британское министерство не лезло во Францию и не могло ему помочь.

Приближался день свадьбы. Гарри поймал себя на том, что иногда мысленно кричит одно и то же имя. Иногда он просто говорил: как прошел его день, как он раздумывает над отправкой еще одного письма, говорил, какой Малфой идиот и что Гарри почему-то не может выкинуть его из головы. В ночь перед свадьбой он не спал. Нашел какую-то книгу, наверное, оставленную Джинни. Читал её и мысленно комментировал. Иногда жаловался, что Рон пытался связаться с ним весь день, а затем уводил мысль как можно дальше от свадьбы.

Под утро он, наконец, задремал. Ему мерещилось белое платье, рыжие волосы Джинни, а затем — платиновые Малфоя, его глаза и усмешка. Гарри распахнул глаза всего через два часа после того, как уснул. В окно стучался филин. Гарри узнал его и вскочил с кровати, путаясь в одеяле. Записка была лаконичной:

«Прочь из моей головы, Поттер».

И Гарри неожиданно сам для себя рассмеялся. Он внезапно всё понял. Так глупо, так безнадежно. Джинни, Джордж — они были правы. Он вытащил из шкафа первую попавшуюся футболку и джинсы, влез в кеды и выскочил из дома, аппарируя уже на ходу. В доме Уизли все еще спали. Он как можно тише пробрался в дом и поднялся до знакомой комнаты. Дверь распахнулась еще до того, как он постучал.

— Тише, — прошипела Джинни, затаскивая его в комнату. — Разбудишь маму. Поверь, ни мне, ни тебе этого не надо.

Он поспешно закивал, а затем, задыхаясь, выдал:

— Я понял, Джинни, я всё понял!

Девушка посмотрела на него, как на нерадивого ученика.

— Конечно, Гарри, — она погладила его по волосам. — А теперь скажи мне, почему ты еще здесь?

Он хотел было ответить, но взгляд зацепился за совершенно пустую комнату и чемодан у кровати.

— Ты… уезжаешь?

Она рассмеялась, но тут же одернула сама себя: никому нельзя было проснуться.

— В Италию.

Он недоуменно склонил голову, а затем на него свалилось еще одно осознание:

— Ты тоже знала!

Она зашлась беззвучным смехом. И он внезапно для себя понял, что смеется тоже, зажимая рот рукой.

— Хорошо, — она постаралась успокоиться. — Сейчас мы очень тихо выходим из дома, а затем аппарируем каждый по своим делам. — Он согласно кивнул. — Только пиши мне, ладно?

— Ты мне тоже.

Они беззвучно спустили чемоданы, дурачась и толкая друг друга на лестнице. Гарри не мог переставать улыбаться: с Джинни было хорошо и свободно, а с Малфоем трудно. Но Джинни он любил как хорошего друга и, может быть, как сестру, а Малфой…

Перед аппарацией они обнялись. Он хотел поцеловать её в щеку, но в последний момент она повернула голову, подставляя губы. Поцелуй заставил их рассмеяться опять: он никак не чувствовался. И зачем они только пытались?

Гарри рассчитал время. Новость о сорванной свадьбе появится в газетах уже этим вечером, у него было несколько часов на поиск нового портключа до Парижа. Он впервые осознал, что миру больше не нужен Герой, и теперь пришло время решать его собственные проблемы.

***

Ночной Париж — клише для влюбленных.

Драко одинокой фигуркой застыл в центре моста, опершись о перила. Людей вокруг не было и Гарри подозревал, что тут не обошлось без парочки заклинаний. Вдалеке горела огнями на фоне ночного неба Эйфелева башня, в воздухе пахло рекой и свободой.

— Привет, — он оперся о перила рядом.

Малфой вздрогнул, словно от холода и, обернувшись, окинул Гарри нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что ты делаешь, Поттер? — поинтересовался он. В голосе не хватало язвительности, или Гарри вспомнил, как читать Драко сквозь все его слои аристократизма.

— Как ты думаешь? — он фыркнул, уже зная, что эта битва осталась за ним. Малфой пришел, и это подтверждало все его мысли.

— Я чертов Пожиратель Смерти, — прошипел Драко.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так, — Гарри придвинулся ближе. — Я помню всё, о чем мы говорили в тот год. Я помню, что ты не сдал нас тогда Белле. Я помню, что ты ответил на мой поцелуй, прежде чем оттолкнуть.

Малфой скривился.

— Ты не понимаешь, — он опустил голову. — Ты — национальный Герой, ты не можешь быть со мной. _Я тебя не стою_ , — последнее он прошептал даже не вслух, но Гарри услышал, не мог не услышать.

Он подался вперед, обнимая Драко за плечи. Малфой вздрогнул, но не столкнул его руку.

— Я думаю, я сам могу решать, с кем мне быть.

Драко повернул голову. В темноте его глаза казались белыми. Это завораживало, и Гарри не мог оторваться. Он не заметил, как Драко приблизился, а затем поцеловал его. На этот раз — сам, по-настоящему, притягивая ближе и требуя ответа. И Гарри с радостью ответил ему.

Драко первым отступил назад, когда воздух закончился.

— Я эгоист, Поттер. И собственник. Еще я терпеть не могу маглов и Уизли. И радею за чистоту крови.

— Я знаю, — Гарри закатил глаза. После поцелуя попытки Малфоя оттолкнуть его от себя выглядели совсем неубедительно, особенно учитывая, что они продолжали обниматься.

— Тогда пошли, — внезапно сдался Драко. — _И только попробуй завтра умчаться по своим геройским делам_.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, вцепившись в руку Драко, когда тот повел его по узким улочкам к месту, где можно было аппарировать. Он теперь еще долго не сбежит ни по каким делам.

***

Завтра Гарри и Драко проснутся и осознают, что это их первая ночь без кошмаров. Первый месяц они будут ругаться почти каждый день, а потом Гарри поймет, что Драко просто жутко боится, что он однажды уйдет. Через год Гарри и Драко получат приглашение на свадьбу Джинни где-то в Италии, и Драко даже будет только в половину таким вредным как обычно. Хотя они всё равно устроят с Роном магическую дуэль, и им с Гарри придется срочно уйти. Но Джинни всё равно потом напишет ему, что будет рада видеть их в любое время. И что Рону было полезно выплеснуть свои эмоции. Еще через несколько лет Драко наконец поймет, что Гарри не собирается уходить. На празднование десятилетия после победы они придут вместе, но ни одна газета не раздует из этого сенсацию — Гарри Поттер станет вчерашней темой. Рон так никогда и не поймет, но Гермиона навсегда останется его хорошей подругой.

Проще говоря, Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой будут счастливы. Потому что судьба, определяющая соулмейтов, никогда не ошибается.


End file.
